El hombre del farol
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Un lamentable hombre, ni ángel ni demonio, con las puertas de ambos mundos cerradas para él. Un alma sin un lugar a donde ir, condenado a deambular por toda la eternidad portando, como único alivio, un farol. [EruRi, Halloween]


**El tema de este fic está un poco atrasado, pero no había tenido oportunidad de terminarlo antes. La historia está basada en la leyenda de Jack O'Lantern. Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **El hombre del farol**

 _Un lamentable hombre, ni ángel ni demonio,  
con las puertas de ambos mundos cerradas para él.  
Un alma sin un lugar a donde ir,  
condenado a deambular por toda la eternidad  
portando, como único alivio, un farol.  
Un monstruo que atrapa a quienes se pierden en el bosque  
para condenarlos a compartir su destino._

El pueblo, usualmente gris y deprimente, parecía haber vuelto a la vida por esa única noche para la única festividad capaz de reunir a todos los habitantes, normalmente aislados unos de otros, y convertirlos en una auténtica comunidad: la noche de Halloween.

Erwin caminaba por las empedradas calles admirando la peculiar decoración. Las familias se habían esforzado mucho ese año, pues era muy distinto a cualquier cosa que recordara; las lápidas en los jardines, los cuerpos colgando de los árboles, las calabazas con velas en su interior… resultaba agradablemente escalofriante. Claro que, luego de pasar diez años fuera, era normal que muchas cosas hubieran cambiado.

Por desgracia, sus ánimos estaban tan decaídos que no le era posible disfrutar de las decoraciones ni del ambiente festivo como hubiera hecho antes, no solo porque ya no era el muchacho que salió del pueblo hacía diez años, sino también porque su regreso no era precisamente para disfrutar de las tradiciones de su pueblo. Si estaba de vuelta, era para asistir al funeral de su mejor amigo, Mike Zacharius.

La muerte de Mike había tomado por sorpresa a todo el pueblo, pues nadie esperaba que él, siendo un adulto joven y sano, fuera a sufrir un ataque al corazón que acabaría con su vida en un suspiro. El funeral se había llevado a cabo dos días antes, sin embargo, la familia de su amigo había insistido en que debía aprovechar la visita y quedarse para las festividades, asegurando que Mike así lo querría pues era la época favorita de ambos cuando eran niños.

Así, había terminado por aceptar a pesar de que aquel lugar ya no se sentía como un hogar para él. Halloween, su fiesta favorita del año, no era como la recordaba. Sí, las famlias se habían reunido en la plazuela, las decoraciones estaban en su sitio y las lámparas de la calle habían sido cubiertas por pantallas anaranjadas para dar un toque tétrico al pueblo, pero muchas personas, más atrevidas de lo que hubiera esperado, le hacían demasiadas preguntas sobre la vida en la ciudad, como si esperaran confundirlo hasta hacerlo confesar que prefería aquello a la aburrida vida de un pueblerino. Como si se hubiera ido por decisión propia.

Por suerte para Erwin, la noche llegó más rápido de lo esperado y las personas de aquel pueblo al que antes consideraba un hogar estaban demasiado ocupadas como para seguir prestándole atención. Fue así como, vagando por las calles desiertas, Erwin recordó la "tradición" secreta de Mike y suya, eso que siempre hacían la noche de Halloween durante el festival, y terminó caminando casi de forma inconsciente hacia el interior del bosque, ese al que siempre escapaban cuando nadie estaba observando.

Entrar al bosque estaba prohibido para los niños, aunque en realidad eran muy pocos los adultos que se atrevían a hacerlo, como si hubiera una ley implícita que lo impidiera. Entrar de noche, decían, era un suicidio. Nadie iba al bosque por la noche, por lo menos nadie que valorara su vida, pues la oscuridad que ahí habitaba tenía vida y estaba hambrienta, como una bestia que acechaba detrás de cada árbol esperando a su presa. Nadie, nunca, entraba al bosque la noche de Halloween. Nadie excepto ellos. Y no era precisamente porque no creyeran en lo que decían sus mayores, o porque no tuvieran miedo de lo que se escondía en la oscuridad, era porque, aunque al principio habían entrado motivados por la curiosidad, habían encontrado algo inesperado. Alguien. Un rostro amable disfrazado de apatía y envuelto en el misterio de la más oscura leyenda local.

* * *

La primera vez que entraron al bosque, tenían unos ocho años. Contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, no habían planeado llegar tan lejos. En la orilla del camino crecían enormes frambuesas de sabor exquisito, aunque no era posible recolectarlas todo el año, por lo que debían aprovechar la época en que maduraban, justo en esas fechas. Aquel día, el festival de Halloween había resultado especialmente aburrido y, deseando un poco de aventura, se retaron a recolectar las frutas justo a la media noche. Erwin no estaba seguro de quién había tenido la idea, pero sí recordaba haber dado su mejor esfuerzo por conseguir la mayor cantidad de frambuesas.

Fue gracias a la intensa y reñida competencia que no se percataron de lo lejos que habían ido sino hasta que ya se habían internado por completo en el oscuro bosque. Las luces del pueblo ya habían quedado demasiado atrás como para seguirlas de regreso y, muy a su pesar, los niños tuvieron que admitir que estaban perdidos. Mike, mayor que Erwin por varios meses, había asumido el papel de líder de inmediato, sugiriendo pasar la noche en ese lugar para evitar ir más lejos y perderse para siempre, seguro de que en la mañana sería más fácil hallar el camino de regreso. Erwin, sin embargo, prefería volver en ese mismo instante, no porque estuviera asustado, claro, pero era la noche de Halloween y el _Hombre del farol_ debía estar rondando el bosque en ese momento.

—Quédate aquí, iré a buscar ayuda —anunció Mike armándose de valor, decidido a ser valiente por ambos pese a estar tanto o más asustado que su amigo.

Justo cuando Erwin iba a protestar, pedirle que se mantuvieran juntos al menos hasta que pensaran en una forma de salir de ahí, una voz grave pareció llegar a ellos desde todas partes hasta concentrarse a sus espaldas.

—No deberían separarse en medio del bosque, podrían perderse para siempre.

Luego de recuperarse del susto, ambos niños voltearon al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con un hombre vestido totalmente de negro que portaba, como única luz, lo que parecía ser una lámpara de aceite, que emitía un extraño brillo verde. Mike no lo había pensado ni un segundo antes de dar un paso entre Erwin y el recién llegado, pero Erwin, el más curioso de los dos, se alejó de su lado para acercarse al hombre, que, extrañamente, no le parecía peligroso.

— ¿Vives en el pueblo? No recuerdo haberte visto antes —comentó el rubio mientras su amigo maldecía en silencio su facilidad para confiar en las personas.

—Vivo aquí.

— ¿En el bosque? —insistió. —No sabía que había personas viviendo en el bosque.

—Vivo solo, pero no puedo volver ahora que está oscuro. Vamos, no es seguro quedarse aquí, debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.

Erwin pareció meditar su respuesta un momento mientras Mike se preparaba para tomar su mano y salir corriendo, lejos de aquel desconocido, sin embargo, aquel momento de "lucidez" se fue tan rápido como había llegado, de forma tan repentina que, cuando se dio cuenta, Erwin caminaba a la par de aquel extraño sujeto.

—Ya veo... nosotros tampoco podemos volver ahora —comentó—, estábamos recogiendo frambuesas cuando nos alcanzó la noche.

—Erwin...

—Está bien —respondió en un susurro como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a decir—, no parece una mala persona.

Caminaron por varios minutos siguiendo a aquel hombre, internándose en el bosque hasta que los árboles se separaban lo suficiente para permitir el paso de un poco de luz, que aunque no era mucha, al menos permitía ver un poco más alrededor, brindando un aspecto mágico al bosque que nunca antes hubieran imaginado posible. Los tres se sentaron bajo un árbol de tronco grueso y aspecto antiguo, cuyas raíces funcionaban perfectamente como cómodos respaldos.

— ¿Quieres algunas frambuesas? En esta época son bastante dulces y jugosas —ofreció Erwin, acercándole la bolsa con las frutas.

—No, gracias —respondió el hombre—. Acabo de cenar hace un momento.

Ninguno de los dos le dio demasiada importancia a la respuesta, ni siquiera Mike, que aunque al principio tenía sus dudas, apenas el hombre comenzó a contarles fascinantes historias y viejas leyendas del bosque, terminó por sonreír con la misma inocencia infantil de su amigo. Para cuando los relatos se habían tornado terroríficos y la historia del _Hombre del farol_ parecía haber silenciado todos los sonidos del bosque, ambos niños se acercaron tanto a él que cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo conocían desde siempre.

— ¿No le tienes miedo? Al Hombre del farol —preguntó Mike, dirigiéndose a él por primera vez en toda la noche.

—No —respondió—, no hay nada que temer en el bosque mientras tengas un poco de luz.

Entre leyendas y una agradable sesión de preguntas por parte de los niños, ambos menores terminaron por quedarse dormidos, aceptando usar el abrigo del hombre como manta, pues la noche había refresacado bastante, y con la promesa de ayudarles a volver al pueblo por la mañana.

Sin embargo, cuando la mañana llegó, los niños se miraron mutuamente al notar la ausencia del mayor. El primer pensamiento que llegó a sus mentes fue el de haber visto un fantasma, aunque pronto descartaron la idea al notar que el abrigo seguía en su sitio, además de la lámpara de aceite que el hombre había usado para alumbrarles la noche anterior.

Fue entonces que ambos se percataron de la oscuridad que aún les rodeaba, y era que, pese a ser de día, la luz del sol no alcanzaba a traspasar las ramas de los árboles, por lo que no era más que un destello entre las hojas. Era imposible saber qué hora era, pero ambos acordaron salir de ahí de inmediato pues en sus hogares debían estar bastante preocupados de que hubieran pasado la noche fuera.

Armados con la lámpara y cubiertos con el abrigo del extraño hombre, volvieron a casa con sorpresiva facilidad, como si los árboles de pronto se hubieran movido para dejarles el camino despejado. Por desgracia, el alivio les duró demasiado poco pues, apenas llegar a casa, sus padres se encargaron de enseñarles de forma dolorosa lo peligroso que podía ser el bosque, especialmente en la noche de Halloween, cuando el _Hombre del farol_ deambulaba oculto en la oscuridad.

Por desgracia para ambas familias, hacía falta mucho más que algunos golpes para amedrentar el espíritu de sus hijos, y pasó apenas un día antes de que volvieran a internarse en aquel tétrico lugar. La idea era simple: volver al bosque, buscar al hombre que les había ayudado, devolverle su abrigo y regresar a casa; sin embargo, aunque el bosque era mucho menos aterrador que durante la noche, no habían logrado encontrarlo por ningún lado. Tampoco al día siguiente. Tampoco pasada una semana.

Algunas veces, ambos niños habían vuelto al bosque con la esperanza de encontrarlo y agradecerle, también preguntar su nombre, pues recordaban con verguenza que ni siquiera se habían presentado, pero no habían logrado encontrarlo, y tampoco habían tenido el valor para volver al bosque después del anochecer.

Al menos no hasta el año siguiente.

Un año después, Mike y Erwin, ya más acostumbrados al bosque, volvieron en busca de su "amigo" en la noche del festival. El camino, que esta vez habían recorrido de forma consciente, fue mucho más aterrador de lo que recordaban, aunque eso era de esperarse pues la última vez ni siquiera habían notado lo mucho que se alejaban del pueblo. Para cuando estaban tan lejos que comenzaban a temer haberse perdido, un destello verde fue acercándose a ellos hasta cobrar forma, convirtiéndose en la ya conocida lámpara de aceite, idéntica a la que Erwin aún conservaba en casa.

—No volvieron a perderse por recolectar frambuesas, ¿o sí?

Ante la pregunta, ambos pequeños fueron incapaces de contener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. En realidad no esperaban que los recordara, pero suponían que ellos debían ser los únicos niños lo suficientemente tontos como para meterse al bosque de noche ese día en particular.

—Venimos a devolver esto —respondió Erwin ofreciéndole el abrigo que habían conservado durante todo el año.

—Y a dar las gracias —agregó Mike—, por ayudarnos a regresar.

—Y por la lámpara.

El hombre, que ya se había acercado a ellos lo suficiente para que pudieran ver su rostro, soltó un suspiro exagerado ante la patética excusa de los niños.

—Claro, supongo que eso no fue solo una excusa para volver al bosque el mismo día que el _Hombre del farol_ —comentó con sarcasmo—. Supongo que no están planeando encontrarse con él y sufrir una muerte aterradora.

Al principio, no habían logrado contener un estremecimiento por esas amenazantes palabras, pero en cuanto escucharon un "vamos" de parte del mayor, las sonrisas volvieron a sus rostros y comenzaron a seguirle con gusto, olvidando por completo el peligro que se suponía corrian estando en el bosque, después de todo, el hombre del farol no se atrevería a acercarse si estaban juntos.

—Sabes, la última vez no nos dimos cuenta, pero olvidamos presentarnos —comentó Erwin mientras se ponían comodos en el mismo sitio del año anterior—. Mi nombre es Erwin y él es mi mejor amigo, Mike.

El hombre los miró a ambos por un instante, como si dudara si debía presentarse también ahora que ellos lo habían hecho, hasta que un suspiro les hizo saber que lo haría.

—Yo soy Levi —respondió simplemente mientras colocaba la lámpara frente a ellos de modo que les brindara suficiente luz.

A diferencia de la última vez, que ambos se habían mantenido juntos y a una distancia razonable de aquel desconocido, ahora cada uno de los niños se había acomodado a un costado del hombre, bastante cerca de él ahora que, por alguna razón que no comprendían, le consideraban una persona confiable.

—Entonces, Levi, si vives por aquí, ¿por qué nunca vas al pueblo? De compras o quizás de paseo... debe ser aburrido estar sólo en el bosque todo el tiempo... ¡ah! ¿Vives con alguien más?

—Esas son demasiadas preguntas —respondió Levi pensando por dónde empezar a responder—. Vivo sólo en el bosque, y no, no voy al pueblo de compras o de paseo, ni siquiera de visita, aunque me gusta acercarme esta noche y presenciar esa fiesta pagana que celebran cada año.

–La fiesta de Halloween –susurro Erwin—, pero hay algo que no entiendo, Levi, si te gusta tanto, ¿por qué no vas al pueblo a celebrar con todos los demás? La comida es muy buena y la fiesta suele ser divertida.

–Prefiero ver desde lejos —respondió—, temo que la gente del pueblo no es muy amistosa con los extraños, además, no soporto los lugares concurridos.

—Quizás podrías ir el próximo año, tal vez podrías conocer a nuestros padres, ellos son buenas personas...

—Lo pensaré —dijo Levi, más para tenerlo contento que porque de verdad fuera a hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál será la historia de hoy?

Ambos niños le miraban con tanto entusiasmo, que Levi no pudo negarse a su petición y pronto comenzó a narrar las historias que recordaba de algún lado.

Los años siguientes, las visitas al bosque se convirtieron en una tradición secreta para los niños, que iban creciendo tan rápido como su insaciable curiosidad. Nunca le contaron a nadie sobre sus escapadas al bosque, pero ya nadie se sorprendía de perderles de vista una noche al año durante el festival de Halloween. Muchas veces sus padres les habían advertido sobre los peligros de andar fuera esa noche, pero a los quince años ya no eran más unos niños que se asustaran con facilidad.

Ese año, por primera vez en siete años, Erwin terminó caminando solo por el oscuro bosque. Mike estaba enfermo, una fiebre tan fuerte que le mantuvo en cama por más de una semana, y aunque Erwin se negara a admitirlo, estaba asustado. Y no era para menos, pues era la primera vez que atravesaba el bosque por su cuenta, por lo que era imposible ignorar los extraños sonidos que parecían provenir de todas partes, las sombras que se escondían tras los árboles y la sensación de ser perseguido. El miedo crecía en su interior tan rápido, que pronto terminó corriendo sin rumbo, intentando escapar de lo que esperaba fueran temores imaginarios, hasta que terminó por resbalar, cayendo varios metros por una empinada pendiente.

Golpeado y atrapado, Erwin sintió verdadero temor al ver las sombras que antes le perseguían reunirse a su alrededor y acercarse a él, aunque poco antes de que lograran alcanzarlo, una familiar luz verde brilló ante él, tan intensa que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza hasta que Levi le aseguró que todo había terminado.

Erwin, realmente agradecido, había sugerido ayudarle a reunir un poco de leña y pasar la noche con él junto a una fogata, pero apenas Levi supo que su mejor amigo no le acompañaba a causa de su enfermedad, envió al chico a casa, pues quedarse solo en el bosque era demasiado peligroso y la oscuridad podría atraparlo. Erwin, insistente, quiso saber qué pasaría si lo hiciera, pero la respuesta terminó por convencerlo de irse. En el momento en que Levi insinuó que quedaría atrapado en el bosque para siempre, junto con las sombras que le habían perseguido y las cosas que había escuchado, Erwin aceptó de buena gana la luz que le ofrecía para guiar su camino a casa, esta vez en forma de una extraña piedra luminosa.

El año siguiente, Mike tampoco volvió.

Erwin, que aún conservaba la piedra del año anterior pese a que ya no emitía más que un débil destello, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la conveniente mala salud de su amigo le detuviera, así que terminó entrando al bosque una vez más, esta vez ignorando las sombras que le acechaban y los regaños de Levi por no obedecer sus recomendaciones.

Erwin, que no creía tener nada que perder, admitió por fin cuál era su motivo para estar ahí, aceptando por primera vez, incluso para sí mismo, que Halloween era su día favorito del año tan solo porque podía ver a Levi y hablar de cosas que nadie en el pueblo se atrevía a nombrar.

Por suerte para él, el hombre ya no pudo enviarlo a casa y, en vez de eso, accedió a pasar la noche con él como antes con tan solo dos condiciones: que no dormiría ni por un minuto y que saldría del bosque justo al amanecer, condiciones que Erwin no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar.

Los años siguientes, fueron tan solitarios como esos dos. Mike siempre parecía estar enfermo la noche del festival, y aunque Erwin apreciaba a su mejor amigo, no podía evitar molestarse por su falta de explicación al respecto.

Erwin mantenía sus reuniones secretas con Levi en el bosque, quien siempre le brindaba una luz antes de despedirse para que pudiera regresar. Sin embargo, los años habían pasado y muchas cosas habían cambiado. O al menos eso era lo que Erwin pensaba, pues aunque no fuera consciente de ello, Levi no había cambiado ni un poco en esos casi quince años. Lo que sí había notado, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, era el sentimiento que había crecido en su pecho durante esas reuniones y al que recién se atrevía a darle un nombre.

Erwin estaba enamorado.

Desafortunadamente, su mejor amigo no estaba tan feliz como él al enterarse.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta, Erwin? —Preguntó Mike mientras le miraba severo, como si pensara que estaba haciendo algo malo pero al mismo tiempo buscara la mejor forma de ayudarle. — ¿Sabes por qué no volví al bosque?

—Porque estabas asustado —respondió sin titubear—. Y lo entiendo, de verdad que sí, pero eso no importa, después de todo, Levi es mucho mayor que yo, dudo que se fije en un niño.

—Erwin...

—Por favor trata de entender... sólo quiero decirle lo que siento. Esta será la última vez que vaya al bosque... los dos sabemos que seré rechazado.

Aunque parecía tonto declararse sabiendo que sería rechazado, Mike no podía evitar preocuparse por su mejor amigo. Tanto, que en todos esos años le había dejado solo con la esperanza de que el miedo le hiciera abandonar el bosque, aunque eso, por desgracia, no había pasado. Luego de tantos años, Mike aun se preguntaba cómo era posible que Erwin no se diera cuenta, y era que él mismo había notado la verdad desde muy pequeño: Levi no era humano. ¿Por qué otra razón su apariencia sería la misma después de tanto tiempo? Sin embargo, la sola idea de quién era en realidad le llenaba del más puro terror. No tenía más opción que rogar por el bienestar del menor.

—Por favor ten cuidado.

—Te veré mañana.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando, con apenas veintitrés años, Erwin recibió la terrible noticia de la muerte de sus padres, que habían sido asesinados mientras regresaban al pueblo desde la ciudad. A pesar de sus quejas y de lo mucho que insistió en que podía cuidarse solo, fue enviado a vivir con los únicos familiares de su madre en una ciudad demasiado lejana como para volver.

Ese fue el final del primer amor de Erwin Smith.

* * *

Diez años pasaron antes de que Erwin volviera al pueblo. Los diez años más solitarios pero también reveladores para él. Había crecido mucho y madurado también, pero en el momento en que se enteró de la muerte de su amigo, además del dolor y los recuerdos de su más tierna infancia, un pensamiento llegó a su mente casi por casualidad. Después de diez años tal vez, y solo tal vez, volvería a ver a Levi.

No había llevado consigo ninguna luz esta vez, estaba solo tanto física como emocionalmente y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera a encontrarse con Levi, pues nadie le aseguraba que siguiera frecuentando el pueblo o que al menos siguiera con vida, pero eso no fue razón suficiente para que desistiera. Ni siquiera la pregunta que Mike le había hecho la última vez que lo vio había logrado detenerle.

Tampoco el miedo lo consiguió.

A su alrededor, sombras tenebrosas lo rodeaban y "atacaban", lo empujaban, jalaban sus ropas hasta rasgarlas, gritaban cosas que no lograba entender... y nadie iba en su auxilio. Había intentado correr, también defenderse, pero cansado como estaba no tuvo más opción que detenerse, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras se escogía en el suelo con la certeza de que moriría solo en ese bosque. Y no, no era que se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente, era que estaba tan solo que en realidad ya no importaba, pues ya no tenía un lugar al cuál volver.

Para su sorpresa, en vez de seguir atacando, las sombras pronto comenzaron a retirarse, alejándose de él tan rápido como habían llegado, como si algo las hubiera asustado.

Pero, antes de que pudiera volver a respirar tranquilo, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciéndole recuperar el sentido de supervivencia perdido momentos antes y tratar de luchar para liberarse. Al menos hasta que lo escuchó.

—Vaya... has creído demasiado...

Erwin, que conocía esa voz desde siempre, abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con la imagen de un anciano, pues ya hacía más de veinticinco años desde la primera vez que lo vio, aunque, por extraño que pareciera, no le sorprendió ni un poco ver al mismo hombre de siempre, luciendo exactamente igual que el primer día.

—Y tú no has cambiado nada, Levi.

—He cambiado tanto como el bosque lo ha hecho. ¿Vienes solo?

El rubio sonrió en respuesta, aceptando su mano para levantarse del suelo y caminando tras él justo cuando comenzó a avanzar, tomando su suspiro como una silenciosa invitación a acompañarlo.

Levi, como tantas otras veces, le guió por el bosque hasta el lugar de siempre, aunque esta vez no fue para contar historias de terror a la "luz" de la luna, esta vez, se encargó de atender sus heridas con algunas hierbas y plantas que recogieron en el camino. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rasguños, provocados por las sombras y las ramas, pero el momento había sido tan reconfortante, que Erwin se olvidó del ardor de sus heridas para concentrarse en el hombre ante él.

Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, Erwin se atrevió a admirarlo con otros ojos. Sus ojos grises y pequeños, sus pestañas largas y rizadas, sus finos labios... esos a los que no supo en qué momento se había acercado hasta rozarlos peligrosamente con los suyos...

—Erwin, no.

El rubio rio ante la ironía. Aunque siempre supo que sería rechazado, nunca pensó que haría falta estar preparado para cuando el momento llegara. Sin una sola palabra, se apartó.

— ¿Acaso tus padres nunca te dijeron que te alejaras del bosque? —Preguntó Levi mirándolo con severidad.

–Por supuesto que lo hicieron —respondió sin entender realmente a qué venía eso ahora—. Ellos me contaban la historia de un hombre con un farol... en realidad es una leyenda del pueblo... pero yo no creo en esas cosas.

— ¿Acaso eres estúpido?

La pregunta parecía haber sido hecha con la intención de herir su orgullo pero, casi de inmediato, ambos hombres comenzaron a reír. Risa que se incrementó cuando Erwin respondió un simple "quizás".

—Hace mucho tiempo —comenzó Levi una vez se hubieron calmado—, mucho antes de que el pueblo se asentara en estas tierras, existió un hombre que vagaba sin rumbo por el mundo.

»No era una mala persona, pero tampoco tenía a nadie que le hiciera ser un buen hombre. Un día, en la noche de Halloween, tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse cara a cara con el diablo en una taberna. El hombre, aunque había bebido mucho, pudo engañarlo ofreciéndole su alma a cambio de un último trago. El diablo aceptó y se convirtió en una moneda para pagar al camarero, pero el hombre la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo junto a una cruz de plata, impidiendo que se liberara hasta que prometió no pedir su alma en diez años.

»Diez años más tarde, cuando el diablo volvió por su alma, el hombre se encontraba en este mismo bosque. Él, que no le tenía temor ni respeto alguno, le pidió como último deseo una manzana de éste árbol.

Levi, en ese momento, caminó hasta el árbol bajo el que tantas veces se habían reunido, acariciando suavemente una cruz grabada en el tronco como si hubiera olvidado la presencia de Erwin allí.

»El diablo —continuó—, aceptó pensando que no perdía nada y de un salto llegó a la copa del árbol, pero antes de que pudiera regresar, el hombre tallo una cruz en el tronco con un puñal. El diablo, engañado por segunda ocasión por el mismo hombre, tuvo que prometer que nunca más volvería a pedir su alma.

»Tristemente, aquel hombre no pensó que moriría algún día, pero cuando el momento llegó unos años más tarde, no pudo ir al paraíso debido a su vida llena de excesos, y tampoco pudo entrar al infierno debido a su promesa con el diablo.

»El hombre fue obligado a volver, pero el camino de regreso era frío y oscuro. El diablo, que resultó ser más piadoso que Dios, le lanzó un carbón encendido desde el infierno para que le guiara en la oscuridad, una piedra que brillaba con un sorprendente fuego color esmeralda. Para no quemarse con el fuego y que el viento no lo apagara, el hombre lo guardó en un farol. Desde entonces, el hombre vaga sin rumbo con su farol para toda la eternidad.

Para Erwin, escuchar otra versión de la historia que sus padres le contaban antes de dormir fue asombroso. Todos en el pueblo hablaban con miedo del hombre cuya alma no pertenecía a ningún lugar, pero él siempre se preguntó si acaso no era peor para él, que debía pasar su vida en soledad.

—Conozco esa leyenda de memoria, Levi, mejor dime... ¿no estás cansado de vagar solo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Piensas quedarte a hacerme compañía?

—Sí.

—Erwin —suspiró—, yo vengo un día al año, ¿qué harás el resto?

—Ya encontraré la forma de quedarme contigo.

—Vuelve a casa, aún eres un niño.

No hubo tiempo para más protestas, tampoco había caso en fingir. Ante sus ojos, Levi se esfumó dejando atrás, como única prueba de su reciente presencia ahí, una luz para guiarle de regreso. Pero Erwin tenía otros planes, y no tenía un hogar al qué regresar. Luego de abandonar la luz con la esperanza de que le sirviera como una guía para volver, se internó en el bosque en completa oscuridad.

El esperado ataque no tardó en llegar.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, se sentía como si estuviera siendo atraído hacia abajo con demasiada fuerza, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la luz que había abandonado, y su mente sólo podía pensar en seguirla, alcanzarla, ignorando las voces que le llamaban entre lamentos y las sombras que se reunían a su alrededor. Ya no importaba. Ya no les temía.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó la luz, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la presencia de Levi.

—Vaya que eres un humano estúpido —comentó.

Pero estaba ahí, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, y Erwin encontró que sonreírle de vuelta era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Esa y el beso que pronto compartieron, pues Levi ya no tenía más razones para rechazarlo, y Erwin ya no tenía nada que perder.

— ¿Crees que encontrarán mi cuerpo algún día? —Preguntó rozando sus labios y uniendo su frente a la del espectro, que no se contuvo de reír abiertamente.

—No habrá nada que encontrar —le aseguró—, pero es mejor así o todos de burlarían de ti por morir en el bosque.

—Eso pasa cuando no sigues las reglas —sonrió.

Aun con una radiante sonrisa, Erwin lo siguió en cuanto comenzó a caminar, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos para vagar juntos como cada año en la noche de Halloween, solo que esta vez, no volvería a separarse de él. Y el _Hombre del farol_ no volvería a estar solo.


End file.
